Heroes Adventures ep 4: Dinotrux
by hero101
Summary: Richard wanted to see an Old Friend from the World of the Dinotrux. But They are not alone. Find out More in Heroes Adventures


**Hello. This Story will be about a Boy, and a Bakugan that goes on a Epic Journey throughout the Universe**

 **Stay Tune, and Your watching: Disney Channel**

* * *

 _From the Last Episode. Richard, and Moses went to Middleton to find a Crystal that belongs of one of the Pieces for Merlin that He need to save the Magic Kingdom before the Evil Maleficent covers it in Darkness._

 _Now It's Up to them to Save the Universe with **Richard, Drago, Moses, Haos Horus, Kim Possible, Haos Reptak, Ron Stoppible, Rufus, and Wade** on **Heroes Adventures.**_

* * *

Outside of the the Creator in Dinotrux. 2018.

This is after the Episode where D-Structs, and D-Stroy were defeated by Ty, and All of the Dinotrux in the Creator. Kim's Mom offers the Team to relax at the House. But for Me.

I wanted to meet up with some Old Friends I had since I was 15 Years Old. I met Ty Rux when I was using a New Portal Technology to that World, and as I go there. Time slows down a bit.

Think as I left, and Stayed in Ty's World in 3 Years. I came back, and knowing that I left for 3 Hours. It's science for Ya. I had so much time with Ty that I loved Him like He's Family.

Plus I also Made from with the other Dinotrux too. Like Ton-Ton, Dozer, Skya, Garby, George, and the Reptools: Revvit, Click-Clack, Waldo, and Ace. So it would be nice for Me to return to this World once again for 3 Years.

This Time I brought Drago with Me as You know in this Series of Heroes Adventures: I had Brawl with a Bakugan. Drago jumps on My Should as I walked through the Canyon.

"I don't know where we are. But this is New to Me" said Drago. Richard: "I wanted to come back to this world to visit a Friend: Ty Rux". Then that Name rings a bell in Drago's Memories.

(Flashback: USS Enterprise NX-01-X. NX Class mk 2)

You might the Starship: USS Enterprise NX-01-X from Star Trek Heroes. Drago was the Commander of the Enterprise, and I was the Captain. We rescued a Survivor above the Planet: LV-426 in Aliens Colonial Marines.

As You might guess was Ty Rux, and Revvit. They were our crew members as Ty is demolitions, and Revvit as a Repair-Men. We had fun on that Cruiser. But then at the Battle against the Death Star on the Moon of Endor.

It was destroyed in a crash landing on the Super Star Destroyer. The Empire was never heard from for 3 Years now.

Drago: "Ty Rux?! But we haven't heard seen Him ever since the Empire fled. This is His World?". I nodded. So I made it through the Canyon to a Land with Trees, Water, and Dinotrux living together in Harmony.

"Not Bad,... I can see why Ty loves this Place" said Drago as I continue to walk. While I was passing through I saw Ton-Ton, and the Dumps racing each other with a new Race Track that is More Longer.

Ton-Ton: "Yahoo!". Ton-Ton was doing some flips. I forgot how Ton-Ton was parkour master. "He's Nuts" said Drago looking at the Race. I nodded No. "Nope. He's Crazier than Ty".

Then I see Dozer with the Tortools that are now maybe 2 or 3 years old. "Come On Dozer Jr, You need to stay closer. Okay?" said Dozer being careful. I just nodded as I remember Dozer like a Parent. Even if He's different than the Tortools.

There is Skya,, Revvit, Click-Clack, Waldo, and Ace with Garby Building a New Watch Tower to keep an Eye on Trouble.

Last is Ty. Who is on a Cliff looking all over the Creator with Pride. I haven't seen Ty like that Since He defeated D-Structs. I guess I forgot when It comes to Territories, and One T-Trux wins. He, or She rules the Territory.

Guess that would make Him a Leader of the Herd in the Creator. So I follow the tracks that got Him up there.

Ty looks at the Creator as He was with Pride. But He looks down as if what happens now after D-Structs, and D-Stroy don't live here now, and no more fighting. Well except Scaptors, and Scrapadactyls.

Now their just to easy to beat by just One. Ty just now want a Challenge, "(sigh), Things have been easy now and then. But I want to have a Real Challenge someday" said Ty.

I just chuckled, "You never change don't You, Ty?" I said as Ty then recognize that Voice that He hasen't heard in 3 Years. "Richard?" said Ty as He turns around seeing a 17 Year Old Kid with White Shoes with Red Stripes, Black Pants a White Shirt, and a Blue Jacket with White Stripes, and last a Red, and White Cap.

I took of the Cap to let Ty see that Same Face of a 15 Year Old. Ty just then smiles with Joy, "It is You, Kid!" said Ty as He rolls to Me, and lowers his Head. I pat his Head like I did before.

Ty: "I though I never see You again", Richard: "When Your wrong on that". Then Drago pops up, "Hello Ty" He said as Ty reacts. "Whoa! Drago? This is Awesome" said Ty as then looks up to see if the other Enterprise Crew Members are here.

"Their not here. It's just Me, and Drago now" I said as Ty then looks down again. Still He's glad that I'm here again. "Are You planning on Staying for Awhile?" said Ty. I then nodded No. "Sorry Ty, But Drago and I had a Mission with a Saving a Universe-Type of thing" I said.

Then Ty widens his Eyes. This might be a Great Opportunity for Him, "Can I come. It's there is No Challenge like this Once for Here, Please?" said Ty begging. I looked to Drago as I can bring Ty with Us. But He's Too Big.

"I have an Idea. But your not gonna like this One" said Drago. "I'll take that Chance to be with You Guys" said Ty being a Man. Then Drago's Perfect Core begins to glow. "Ep, Ep, Ep, Ep, Oh we'll do this. But First=" I said as Turn to a Camera that Drago, and Ty can't see because I can do a 4th Wall Break.

"You might want to look away for this" I said as I move a Invisible Camera with Ty giving an Odd look. Richard: "Hit It!". Drago: "Okay Ty, This might Hurt a Bit". Electric Sound, and a Rainbow Colors soon starts. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said Ty screaming as He is transforming from the Screen.

Soon I was walking with Drago. "You could have told Me that can Hurt Him, Drago", Drago: "Well It was the First Time I turn a Living being into a Bakugan". Then I hold out a Bakugan with Red, and Black, and Grey with Yellow Stripes.

We all know the Color: Ty Rux is now a Pyrus Bakugan.

So it pops open of a Mini T-Trux which is actually Ty as a Bakugan now, "Well it does hurt, But I want to say thanks for giving Me this Opportunity, Guys" said Ty as Drago, and I nodded.

* * *

Somewhere outside in a Dark, and Scary Place. Team Rocket was looking around, and they were tired. James: "Oh My Neck", Jessie: "We've been looking for Animals to turn them into Bakugans, But we couldn't even find Once".

Then Meowth soon sees an animal, "Hey, There's One" He said as He points to a Type of Velociraptor. Except It's a Scaptor eating of a Metal Bolt like they always do with anything Metal.

Team Rocket gets closer as the Scaptor doesn't see Team Rocket as Food because they're not Metal. Scaptors did the Same Thing to Me when I faced them. James pulls out a Reader that Seto Kaiba gaved them to identify Everything.

The Reader found the Category of the Metal Creature, "It's a Scraptor. They only Eat Metal things" said James as then Jessie just throws a Pokeball like she did when she catches Pumpkaboo.

The Ball hits It as the Scraptor then reacts into Surprise as it then disappears in a Red Light. Then It was inside the Pokeball as It was shaking, Until a Sparkle Light, and spit out a Black, and Metal Bakugan.

Jessie did It. She got a Dinotrux for the First Time. Jessie: "I caught It!", "AH! No Way!" said James with Surprise. Meowth can't believe it as Well.

Then Shuji was walking inside a Fortress that is Empty. "Hello?" He said as Shuji is calling out. Then a Voice was talking, "What's another Human doing here in My Home?".

Shuji: "What do you mean: Another Human?". Then He thinks of the Only Human He can memorize, "You mean like Richard Serpa?" said Shuji. Then a Big Shadow comes to View.

A Big Mean T-Trux called D-Structs. But seems like Shuji is not afraid, "How do you know the Boy?" D-Structs asked. "Lets say we have a common Enemy. I can give You Powers to Destroy Richard, and anyone who stands in the Way. What do You say?" said Shuji.

A Human being wants to Team Up with D-Structs who wants to Kill Me, Hooray. "I think I can take this Offer,... Since You look Promising" said D-Structs. Then Shuji holds a Pokeball that takes D-Structs.

The without Resisting, The Ball spits out a Black, Grey, and Metal Bakugan. "Guess What Richard,... Your Toast. Ha Ha Ha!". I forgot that Shuji's White Shirt has a Team Rocket Symbol by a R.

* * *

Back in the Creator.

Me, Drago, and Ty back to His Form were sitting on the Edge of the Garage Roof as I told Drago the Time I spend with Ty before the Enterprise, and I told Ty about My Partnership with Drago.

Drago: "So You been Surviving on this Land by Yourself?", I nodded. "I didn't know that Drago is a Childhood Friend of Yours?". I grab Drago and Hold him Careful. Richard: "I met Drago since He was in a Helix Dragonoid. Except My Brother took His Wing Off".

Drago remembers that One. It was in another House when I was 7 Years Old. "But Now in Richard's World. Bakugan is starting to be a Forgotten Time. His People use to be making Us. But now we're are just Relics of the Past" said Drago looking down.

Drago: "My Previous Partner Dan or the rest of the Brawlers doesn't know I'm Alive". Ty looks down, "I wish they knew" said Ty. Richard: "Well, I don't My Harkins Gold Card anymore. Now I just use My Mobile Dimensional Gate to go place-to-place".

Ty Is just glad that I'm back in town.

Then there are Screaming in the Distance. "You hear that?" said Ty as I heard it. "The other Trux are in Danger" I said as I get up, and run down. I had Ty turn back into a Bakugan Sphere.

There are a lot of Dinotrux running away from something. Instead of running away, I run to the Danger. Then I saw some Morons that I remember, Richard: "You have got to be Kidding Me?".

* * *

Jessie: "Prepare for Trouble! We're not Kidding Around!"

James: "and Make It Double! It's so much Fun!"

Jessie: "To Protect the World from Devastation!"

James: "To Unite All People within Our Nation!"

Jessie: "To Denounce the Evils with Truth, and Love!"

James: "To Extend our Reach to the Stars above!"

Jessie: "Jessie!"

James: "and James"

Jessie: "Team Rocket Blast Off to the Speed of Light!"

James: "Surrender Now, or Prepare for One Dinotrux Size Fight!"

Meowth: "Meowth! That's Right!"

Wobbafett: "WOB-Bafett!"

End with a Big R.

* * *

Drago: "Team Rocket?! Of All the Evils in the World. You have to Show Up!". "Who's Team Rocket?" said Ty asking. Richard: "Team Rocket are a Group of Bad Guys who always take My Drago, and Everyone"s things".

"Time to Play then?" said Jessie as She, James, and Meowth hold up Field Cards. I hold up My Field Card, "You better have Your A-Game. Because I'm not holding Back" I said.

Somewhere in the Forest. Revvit, and the Rest off the Team were trying to find Ty from the Stampede of Dinotrux. "Where could Ty be?" said Revvit as He searches. "If I know One Thing from Ty. He always go to the Problem, and settle It without Fighting" said Dozer. Skya: "Well we have to find Him, Guys".

Then Ton-Ton rolles between them. "Don't worry If Ty's Late. Richard beat Him to the Punch" He said as the Trux looked to a Boy, who is Me fighting the Danger. Revvit: "We got to help Him until Ty arrives", "Now that is a Plan" said Dozer putting down his Mound.

So then go after Me. Before that= Richard/Team Rocket: "Bakagan! Field Open!". The Ground soon shows 6 Colors of the Bakugan Atrributes: Pyrus, Aquos, Subterra, Haos, and Darkus.

Then Time slows down as the Trux, and Tools stopped by Time. Outside the Valley is Shuji with Darkus D-Structs. He sees the Light inside the Creator, and knows what that was.

He picks the Field Card in Time as Time comes to a Stop, "Lets see if the others is battling the Kid?" He said as D-Structs agrees, D-Structs: "Let's see then". Soon they head off to Battle.

It was My Turn 1st. "Gate Card set!" I said as I throw a Reactor Card for Pyrus. I take Drago and we begin, Richard: "Bakugan Brawl!". Drago pops up into Heroic Dragonoid.

"Our Turn" said Meowth as Jessie and James brings out Pumpkaboo, and Inkay. Now It's Meowth's Time to Shine, "Check what I got from the Master, Kid? Bakugan Brawl!".

Meowth threw down a White Bakugan. Meowth: "Bakugan Stand!". The Ball popped open as a Bakugan appears. It was none other then Haos Mega Brontes with 600 G, Brontes: "HA, HA, HA, HA! I have Return, Drago!".

"Brontes?! How did-?" said Drago as He remembers Brontes when the Vexos was ruling New Vestroia. "Double Ability: Darkus Howl Trigger, and Haos Desert Python!" said Meowth as Brontes Laugh. Subtracts 200 Gs from Drago, and Adds 200 Gs to Brontes. Drago/650-200=450. Brontes/600+200=800.

"And If I'm correct of the Third Rule of Bakugan. Your G-Power has to be 500 Points Higher then Your Opponents" said Meowth as He laughed. I remember the Rules Alright. I Invented the 3rd Rule.

To readers. I'll tell You the 3rd Rule later.

I pull a Card, "Ability Card: Fire Wall!" I said as I throw the Card to Drago. Drago's Power Level increase by 150 Gs=550 G. "You can defeat Drago, But You can't take Him" I said as Brontes takes down Drago.

AI: Richard's Life Gauge has reach 70%.

"Our Turn. Gate Card set!" said Meowth with a Gate Card face down. Team Rocket: "Bakugan Brawl!". Pumpkaboo, Inkay, and Brontes are on the Field with the Combine of 1390 Gs.

"Now It's Time for Me use My Double Ability: Burst Shield+Burning Drago!". AI: Drago increase by 200 Gs= 750 and Opponent's Abilities nullify. "Ha! Is that All You got? Then this is Over before It begins" said Jessie as She brings Wobbafett to the Field.

1390+600=1990 Gs.

"Not so Fast!" I said as I hold 3 Cards: "Burning Dragon+Fire Tornado+Fusion= Pyrus Slayer!". Drago is now on Fire, Literary. Drago rises to 1450 Gs. 1990-200= 1790 Gs.

"You know your G-Power is Lower then ours, Twerp" said Jessie as I grin as I Hold the Last Fusion that Team Rocket, and You might know. "You forget I still have this. Fusion Ability: Victory Charge!" I said as Drago goes in a Rainbow of 6 Attributes.

Drago's Power Lever goes up by 1000 Gs= 2790. "Oh I almost Forgot, Victory Charge can absorb any of the 6 Attribute Type of Energy of those around Drago once Victory Charge is in Play".

Team Rocket: "WHAT!". Then Meowth then looks at the Gate Card as It had been absorbed. You still remember that Victory Charge can only be played Once. So I used It until I had the G-Power is High. If it's Low, I can't use It.

Now that the Gate is a Reactor Card for Haos, Drago can abosrb It thanks to Victory Charge. 2790+200=2990. "Oy Vay!" said Meowth. Drago then goes for It. Then Team Rocket looks to sees they're defeat in front of them. BOOM!

Team Rocket: "There's nothing sweeter then Blasting Off" They said with Humiliation.

Wobbafett: "Wobba".

Jessie: "But We're!",

James: "Doing It!",

Meowth: "Again!".

Wobbafett follows too play posing like a Kite.

They left with a Gleam.

AI: Team Rocket's Life Gauge reaches 0. But Duel is in Play. I looked to the Watch, "What? How is the Duel in Play?" I said. "I can answer that" said Shuji walking over holding a Orange Glowing Field Card.

Richard: "So You want to face Humility again, Shuji?". Shuji brings up Gate Card, and drops it without looking. Then He brings out a Black, and Metal Bakugan, "Check out My New Bakugan, Kid" He said as He rolls It, Instead of throwing It on the Field.

The Bakugan pops up of a T-Trux Form. Then It transform into the Enemy of Ty, and I= "Darkus D-Structs. Say Hello to some Friends" said Shuji. D-Structs gives a Loud Roar plus a Wave of Dark Energy. Plus He has 800 Gs.

ROAR!

It pushed Us a Bit. Then It stops, "D-Structs?! Why are You fighting on their Side?!" said Ty. D-Structs: "Oh Ty. Shuji, and I thought we,... Work Together as You recalled".

He grins at Ty. Ty is mad. I about to down the Fire, Drago: "It's your Grave that's digging". Then Ty gets in the Way, "Richard, Wait! I want to fight Him. He's My Enemy" He said.

I can't argue with that. Ty has a History with D-Structs. Besides,... Drago's G-Power is 150 Lower to Ty, and 200 to D-Structs. Drago: "Go get Him, Ty!", "You got It!" said Ty as He turns into a Ball.

"Bakugan Brawl!". Ty flies to the Field fast. "Bakugan Stand". Ty goes to his Real Form of a Red T-Trux, "Let's Trux It Up!" said Ty as his G-Power is 750 Gs. "Ability Card: Dino Repulser!".

Ty shots out a High Energy Beam with 200 Gs. 750+200= 950 Gs. "Ah, Ah, Ah!, I'm not the Same Man that You and Dan know. I'm better Now. Dodge It!" Shuji said as D-Structs jumps Fast.

Richard: "What?!". Shuji: "Ability Card: Darkus Enforcement!". He throws the Card the his Partner in Crime, and D-Structs get a Power Boost. AI: D-Structs Power Level increase by 400 Gs.

"Not Good" I said as I looked to D-Structs G-Power. Then I have a Card I haven't test it out before. "Ability Card: Equal Damage!". As Ty goes off, So does D-Structs. Then Both Sides took equal drop by 70%.

Shuji: "Wait! What happen?". Richard: Equal Damage is a New Card encase My Bakugan's Power level is Low, and is about to be defeated. Both Bakugan's go back as Both of Us take 70% Damage to our Life Gauge".

Shuji: "Nice One, Kid", D-Structs: "You saved yourself the Time. Time to take It Up a Notch would You say, Shuji?". Shuji returns D-Struct back on the Field as I did the Same to Ty.

Then Shuji goes the Watch and out comes a Bakugan Piece. "What is that?" said Ty. To Me, I remember what is, "It can't be,... It's a Bakugear?!" I said. "Your Correct on that One" said Shuji as He throws a Bakugear to D-Structs.

His Tail folds down as the Gear locks into Place, and their Big Claws. Shuji: "Say hello to the Battle Claws". D-Structs clinch his Big Metal Fists at Ty with Laughter. "You know Kaiba makes Dinotrux Bakugan now thanks to Your Adventures Here. Dinotrux have the Power to use Bakugear, Stupid".

AI:" D-Structs power increase by 600 Gs". 800+600= 1700 Gs. Then I realize that Shuji is right as I look into the Watch of Ty's Bakugan Shpere Form in the Screen. He has Two Pegs sticking out behind the Back.

Richard/Thinking: (So Seto Kaiba can make Dinotrux Bakugan with Bakugear. But Jokes on Him. Shuji did say that T-Trux can have Bakugear too. I know what to Do). Thought as I then found a System to bring up My Own Bakugear too.

D-Structs: "Huh?!", Shuji: "what the?!". "Bakugear!,... Mega Blade!" I said as Ty's Little Arms are Big Arms with Two Blades. Ty: "ROAR!". AI: Ty's Power level increase by 600 Gs. 750+800= 1550 Gs.

Shuji: Hey! How did You get your hands on a Bakugear?! The Battle Claw is Kaiba's Creation and is the Original!". That's a Lie. Bakugears came from Neathia when Drago was a Helix Dragonoid. He once had a Bakugear as I recall.

"Wrong! The Bakugear have been around, and was originated to Neathia, and Gundalia. He just might have obtain the Bakugear from the Vestals. "Quit your Stalling!" said Shuji as He is now trying My Patience.

I only have a Short Fuse, and It had gone boom. "You ask for It, Shuji!" I said as I have 3 Cards in My hand, "Triple Ability!". D-Structs heard what came from My Mouth, "What?!". "Wait! You can't!" said Shuji in Fear.

Richard: "Mega Strike (200 Gs)+Flaming Arrows(200 Gs)+ Fusion Ability: Fire Smasher!"(400 Gs)= 2350 Gs. Ty's Arm-Swords strikes down like a X, and shooting Arrows. Last His Wrecking Ball is on Fire, and Ty moves fast in front of D-Structs, and sends Him, and Shuji flying.

Team Rocket returns again to help out Shuji. Jessie: "We are back from our crash landing", James: "And now we're taking You down". "Hold Up! Isn't that our New Guy: Shuji coming towrads Us?" said Meowth as they looked.

Shuji, and D-Structs are crashing in front of the Balloon. Crash! Everyone on the Balloon is Dizzy, and D-Structs weight is taking them down slow. Soon Ty goes up to the Air by a Big Jump.

Then they were surprised, Team Rocket: "Wah?!". I pointed to them, "Finish Them!" I said as Ty then turns into a Wheel of Fire which is Fire Smasher suppose to look like. Plus Ty's Bakugear: the Mega Blades.

Ty: "RAH!".

Everyone on the Balloon hugged each other as Ty gets closer, and Closer, Team Rocket: "aaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"= BOOM!

Now they flying up to the Sky.

Jessie: "What just happen?!". Scratching her head.

James: "Wasn't that a Bakugear?".

Meowth: "I thought there is One Bakugear?!" He was spinning backwards.

Shuji: "I thought so too!".

D-Structs: "We're both Wrong".

Wobbafett: "WOB-bafett!".

Team Rocket: "Looks like Team Rocket's Blasting Off Again!".

They disappear with a Gleam.

I catch Ty as I won. AI: Shuji's Life Gauge reached Zero. Richard wins. Game, Set, and Match.

"I win" I said as Time returns to normal and Revvit with the Other Trux comes in. Revvit: "Don't worry, Ty. We're here!". Dozer: "Lets kick D-Structs Tail!". Ty, and I looked to Each Other as We did kick His Tail.

Richard, Ty: "(Laugh)". Revvit, and the Others are confused. "Did we miss something here?" said Skya. Ty nodded No. Ty: "Na. Lets say He flew away". They were looking up for D-Structs in the Sky.

We just keep laughing. "Uh Dudes?, It's not Funny" said Ton-Ton. Revvit, and the Tools were just scratching their Heads.

after the Morning. Ty told them that He wanted to go with Me. So He put All of them in charge. Ty also brought something with us that He found last Night. We're just walking to the Canyon.

Ty: "Oh Yeah. I also found this Last Night". Ty gives a Stone to Me, and I know what it is. Richard: "Merlin's Crystal?". Drago: "Nice. Now we can find the Rest- AAAH!"! Drago started to Glow when He was landing on the Crystal.

In the Perfect Core Chamber in New Vestroia.

The Perfect Core is Glowing as Well. The 6 Ancient Warriors of Vestroia were there: Clayf/Subterra, Exedra/Darkus, Frosch/Aqous, Lar Lion/Haos, and Apollonir/ Pyrus, and also Drago's Grandfather.

Clayf: "I can sense the Core is Powering Up again". Exedra: "Impossible. Only Drago can use the Core". Frosch: But Drago is Dead". Lars Lion: "So what is going on?". Oberus: Apollonir. Do You think?". Apollonir knows, "Yes, Oberus. My Grandson Drago is Alive".

The 4 of 6 looked to Him. "Behold. When combining with Merlin's Magic Cystals, and Himself with the Perfect Core. The Cards of Bakugan come down like Rain. Just like before. Now it's happening all over the Universe" Apollonir as He shows the Worlds.

Apollonir: "Whoever holds them. We will see what Attribute of the Card is".

Worlds with Raining Cards:

Middleton. Wade intercepted a Card, and called Kim. Wade: "Kim, Your not gonna believe this?!". The Card shows Aquos.

Naboo: Anakin got a Card too, "This looks like one of Richard's Cards" said Anakin as the Card shows Haos.

Republic Flagship Enterprise.

The Card come down through the Metal Hull of the Ship with Obi-Wan catching a Card. "A Bakugan Card?" said Obi-Wan examining It which shows Subterra.

Lumiose City Gym.

Everyone in the City looked at the Cards. Clemont, and Bonnie grab One Each. Including Ash. "These are Bakugan Cards". Ash's Card is Haos.

Domino City.

The City sees the Cards raining down everywhere. Then Yugi Moto with the Millennium Puzzle. He picks up a Card, "What is this?" He said. Then the Ghost Pharaoh stands beside Him. Yami: "I'm not sure. But this has to be a Sign". Yugi's Card is Darkus.

Seto Kaiba gets a Card too. His was Haos.

Pride Lands, Africa.

You know the Wild Kratt Brothers: Chris, and Martin. Their visting Simba, and and the Lion Gaurd as the Same Cards rain there too. Chris catches it. "Cool" said Chris as He then shows it to Martin who also has a Card.

Chris's Card is Ventus, and Martin's Card is Aquos.

Griffin Rock, Maine.

The Town is being rained by Cards too. Boulder takes as Card, and examine It. "Hmm" said Boulder as the Card is Ventus. Bulkhead is there too as He takes It, and his is Subterra.

Vestal. Spectra sees this Rain of Cards before, and He knew this is Drago's doing. "Your starting to get My Attention, Drago" He said with Helios too. "It is Time" He said.

Vista Verde.

It was Raining, and the Hulks are there with the Avengers, and Spider-Man. And Nick Fury. "This has Drago name written all over it" He said. Tony just takes the Card, and so does the Others. Except Hulk, and Red Hulk who has know this from Drago.

Red just looks to the Sky. "Drago?" said Red has He still looks.

Bayview, USA

Beyview was rained once again. Dan and the Battle Brawl seeing this happen again. "It's Happening again" said Shun. Jaakor: "This is starting to be like the Old Home". Mira has an Explanation, "Maybe this has something to do with the Perfect Core".

Back to the Creator.

It was raining here too, and Reptools are the Ones who can Catch It. "This is too Odd" said Revvit as Click-Clack, Ace, and Waldo holds Cards too. For Us, We just see everything Rain Cards.

"Whoa, Drago. You did this?" Ty asking. Drago: "I guess So". I then looked to the Crystal, "We have to be careful in the Future, Guys" I said as Ty, and Drago agreed. Then We left to Creator to another World.

The 6 Warriors saw Us off in the Viewing Ball. "Good Luck. My Grandson" said Apollonir as He sees Drago of with Me, and Ty.

As Richard, and Drago got Ty with them. They are Stronger than before with Ty, and His Bakugear: Mega Blades. Now It's off on their Adventure. As the Journey Continues.

The End.

* * *

To Find Out more. Go to Hero101 at Fanfiction


End file.
